


The Dark Tower

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: It rose to be the most formidable fortress of the Third Age.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tolkien100





	The Dark Tower

The fortress rose relentlessly, block by block, each one stained with blood and misery, woven about with dark spells that fed on countless deaths.

Morgoth had delved deep within the fastness of Thangorodrim to fashion his stronghold of Angband, but Sauron intended to build his tower high above the stony plain, raising mighty walls and battlements the like of which had never before been seen. 

He cared not how many died to bring about his vision. He was the lord of this land and he would rule from a dark tower of adamant.

All would look upon it and despair.


End file.
